


run

by franlehanne



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, ewoatt, eyes wide open all the time, free!au, macbetha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franlehanne/pseuds/franlehanne
Summary: Rin gave his heart to a cop. Sousuke had to keep his eyes on the jobI was given a choice of titles to practice writing and with this one I was drawn to this idea. Its really short and kinda stupid but I don't know(notes for the important shiz)





	run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes Wide Open All the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768821) by [Macbetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macbetha/pseuds/Macbetha). 



> Eyes Wide Open All The Time is an amazingly well written planned and well done fanfic By Macbetha. Honestly its one of the best fanfics I have ever read. Its a free! fanfic with a twist in which to understand this small fiction Rin is a call boy and Sousuke is a cop. Honestly I'm not going to sprout everything about the fanfic becasue it is so fricken worth the read to understand the dynamics of the characters Macbetha has written.
> 
> This has nothing at ALL to do with the story, It doesn't even fit because in here Sou is like almost betraying Rin? and god pls never let that happen
> 
> I don't know how to link shit but I hope I've done okay with it?? I don't know but
> 
> Thank You Macbetha for creating such an amazingly intricate universe and inspiring me.
> 
> Have fun reading!  
> \- parvusme

I had been running, forever. Every day, every living moment a never-ending race to keep my freedom. Sure maybe I deserved to be locked up, deserved every punishment the law wanted to throw at me- but not from him. Neither of us deserved this feeling- this pain.

 

The feeling of your heart in a vice, the gap getting smaller and smaller and together each time the authority pressured him to pursue me, arrest me- end me. It's my fault really; letting myself drown in the turquoise pools of a cops eyes; allowing myself to be constricted in a cops strong embrace; leaving my heart open for him to steal and squeeze.

 

Walking along these alleys brought me a sense of security. They were dark at this hour and no one I knew ventured this far out of town. The bank space and blank walls acted as a canvas. A dark sheet to which I could paint from my mind such a bright "could have been".

 

We could've been happy; we had the potential of an equal loving relationship. So much potential and trust and-love. But it was my fault if I hadn't- flash. I turned my head to see a torch light right in my face. The man in the dark navy of the uniform, the man yelling.

 

"WE'VE FOUND HIM! BACKUP! BACKUP!" No. I was not going to be taken, I was not going away. No. My heart rate picked up I could feel the panic start at the realisation. No. No no no no! My legs had started running automatically, it was an action connected to an impulse my body had known all my life.

 

Danger. Run

 

My breathing was coinciding with my heartbeat which was coinciding with my legs and that all added up to the buzz and alert panic fizzling through my veins. I could, and did, spare a thought to pray to anyone out there he wasn't being used in this chase. That he wouldn't have to watch with his kind gaze of they caught me. If this case didn't go my way.

 

This chase was not going my way. A dull sense of silence stopped my body. I allowed myself to catch my breath and take a moment to convince myself I was safe. I lent against the wall to try and stop my limbs from melting. I wanted to be safe and stay free yet- as I turned the corner and met his gaze, I knew there was no turning back.


End file.
